Languages of Novisviat
Languages of Novisviat The languages of Novisviat are very different and unique, the two main languages of Novisviat are English and Polish. English has came to Novisviat after the English officials and settlers came when Polish Commonwealth sold it to United Kingdom. Polish language has been the official language since 1500s when Polish settlers first colonized the island of Novi Sviat. There are also many other languages on the island, the most unique to the Island is probably Pre-Colonial Novisviatian. Other international languages also include French in Letoi, German in Flussburg, Hebrew in Zeolite and many more. English Language (Main article: English) The English language has been part of Novisviat for over 250 years. English is the most spoken language in Novisviat next to Polish, English settlers are mostly in inner Novisviat like Mary's Port or in some pockets of the coast like Daffney. There are also many other cities that have English majority language like Sandcastle. The most English speaking is actually not in a English major city, it is Lipcon, the capital of Novisviat. Lipcon has a difficult situation as half of the population is English first language but the situation is now improving as Polish speakers start learning English in schools. The English language also boomed in the 1920s up to 1940s when Wolf of Flussburg has made less Polish speakers and more German and English speakers. English is also used in the Government and also a requirement as Governor of Novisviat. Knowing English also improves job-seeking substantially. English is taught in schools as a primary language. Polish Language The Polish language has been first introduced by the Polish colonists in 1555 when a ship from Oliva, Gdansk has came with settlers where they settled what now day is called Lipcon. Polish language is a second language that is mostly in schools to choose between English or Polish. Polish is also the majority language in the Capital, Lipcon. Novisviatian Polish is mostly the same but usually speakers also slip English words to the sentences, like O.K or Alright. Polish is very useful in the State of Lipcon. Polish has been falling in popularity where recently it has been dropped as a requirement to know it as Governor since Wolf of Flussburg. The Polish language however is good to learn as most lower class jobs use the Polish language instead of English. Polish is also used in Local government as well as English. Polish is taught in schools as a primary language. German Language The German language has been the third most popular language in Novisviat. German is also the most important language to know if you're in the state of Nord Neuwald where Flussburg is the capital. German is also important in business where large trade comes from Germany. German is also taught all over Novisviat as a secondary language. German language has restively has stayed the same in Novisviat. German came into Novisviat when a mix of Germans came with the colonization by Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. German language was also heavily pressured by the Communists in the 50s to the 70s. French Language The French language came to Novisviat when the Napoleonic Wars started. Most French immigrants ran away from France during the Reign of Terror. The majority immigrated to East and West Novifrancia states (South East of Novisviat). French language has been the taught as a secondary language in schools. Russian Language The Russian language has been part of the Moskwo Tombolo ever since the Russian Revolutionary War of 1916. It is the "Russian Capital" of Novisviat. Russian is heavily advised to know to go to the state and especially Malrinkal and Balrinka. Russian is taught as a secondary language in schools. Hebrew Language The Hebrew language is a very low populated language only in the city, and state of Zeolite. This is because of the famous secret importation of Jewish population during the Post Second World War and during Second World War. Wolf of Flussburg didn't know about the operation. Hebrew is only taught as a secondary language in City, and state of Zeolite.